


[Fanvid] Infinity War || Sacrifice

by MsMorganStark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Iron dad and Spider son, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMorganStark/pseuds/MsMorganStark
Summary: I will find you in a burning skyWhere the ashes rain in your mindOhh, ohh, sacrificeIf we're closer to the other sideAnd the heavens all start to cryOhh, ohh, sacrifice





	[Fanvid] Infinity War || Sacrifice

[Infinity War || Sacrifice](https://vimeo.com/284279558) from [Lauren Stern](https://vimeo.com/user67275749) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
